falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Swampers
Really minor nitpick, but the spread map looks kind of grody with the spray paint tool, maybe you should redo it with a solid blob.--OvaltinePatrol 00:04, January 13, 2011 (UTC) :I plan on reworking on that image, mainly since I needed some sort of map to showcase on where exactly the Swampers are. Weston "Henchmen" Foster 00:16, January 13, 2011 (UTC) I don't know if it's something you want to latch on to, but another possible source of contention between the Swampers and Royaume is faith: you've defined the Swampers and being Protestant, whereas the Royaume is avowedly Catholic.--OvaltinePatrol 18:08, January 17, 2011 (UTC) I'm having a bit of trouble in understanding how a bunch of unarmed savages nearly won against an army with machine guns defending their own turf with sturdy walls and gates. Even if the Swampers managed to surprise the Royaume, they would have been massacred long before they could even start breaching the gate with a battering ram. I don't really see how the Swampers could be a threat against the Royaume, even if they had superior numbers. Is it because they uphold a different ideology then the Royaume that the king is actively hunting them down?---Seqeu0 20:02, January 19, 2011 (UTC) :There's somewhere in the neighborhood of 75-100 Gendarmes in the New Orleans area. They won because of their superior position, armaments, and leadership; but facing down 800 crazies isn't easy. The Royaume is interested in putting down all raiders, dangerous mutants, and other disruptive influences. If the Swampers can't behave themselves, the Royaume feels obliged to destroy them. Of course that's easier said than done; the Royaume's position is pretty tenuous once you get off US-90.--OvaltinePatrol 20:09, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Ah i see now, I thought there would be a lot more Gendarmes then a hundred, making fending of enemies that much easier.---Seqeu0 20:13, January 19, 2011 (UTC) When the U.S. Army was engaged in the Philippines at the turn of the last century, it found that, despite being armed with cannon and rifle against Filipinos armed primarily with escrima sticks and knives, it was having a problem stopping the natives. This led to the development of the Colt M1911 pistol in order to give the troops something with some real knockdown power. Firearms aren't everything. --Twentyfists 22:15, January 19, 2011 (UTC) they certainly help!1 :) ---Victor Hyde 23:33, January 19, 2011 (UTC) I didn't read anything about Swampers being trained in martial arts.---Seqeu0 15:13, January 20, 2011 (UTC) But hey, it's a good article, so I'm just going to give in.---Seqeu0 15:14, January 20, 2011 (UTC) : There was in the past an issue with characters and factions knowing a huge variety of martial arts; obscure and otherwise. But kick-boxing and jiu jitsu are fine.--OvaltinePatrol 17:15, January 20, 2011 (UTC) I just want to throw this out here in regards to the martial arts, they know the absolute basics. They can't pull off various complex moves, but, they know the bare minimum. Most of what they do is just random bar fighting tricks, mixed it with the occasional front or side kick. If they get you on the ground, the most you could expect from them might be an armbar or a bully choke. Weston "Henchmen" Foster 20:24, January 20, 2011 (UTC) I myself do Jiu-Jitsu as a hobby, and we even have small children berserking on adults and smacking them all over the place, so yea, even inbred savages could learn the first 6 moves of the kata. Sorry for complaining though, i totally missed the part where you wrote about their fighting skills.---Seqeu0 20:34, January 20, 2011 (UTC) I just fixed a bit of grammar in the Swampers article while getting caught up in preparation for bringing back everyone's favorite character.--Bulletproof28 00:15, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Who? Ghoul Jesus?---Victor Hyde 00:40, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Any room for a notable Swampers section? Dead-Eye Dick would be included :P--OvaltinePatrol 03:25, March 22, 2011 (UTC) : Sure, I'll make one now. Weston "Henchmen" Foster 19:14, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Is it cool if I push back the year of the Swamper Massacre? It would fit better in the Timeline sometime between 2243 and 2263.--OvaltinePatrol 21:13, February 5, 2012 (UTC) : Yeah, go ahead. Weston "Henchmen" Foster 23:15, February 5, 2012 (UTC) : Who should I talk to regarding elements of the Gulf Coast I want to use for a Fallout fanfic? : 01:50, October 6, 2014 (UTC) Mississippian Swampers I need the Mississippi-based United Chapters of The Klan tied down in a coastal conflict in the years between 2150 and 2250 and I was wondering if I could use the Swampers as the defending party (seen their jungle fighting/guerilla potential) and contribute a section on Mississippian Swampers. Let me know what you think. --XterrorX 17:27, February 26, 2011 (UTC) :Go for it. I'm always happy to have group to group interaction. Weston "Henchmen" Foster 19:41, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Alright. :) --XterrorX 20:02, February 27, 2011 (UTC) By far one of my favorite articles on this wiki, though I think the subject was slightly touched on in Fallout:3's expanison packs, this stuff is gold.T42 (talk) 02:50, March 5, 2014 (UTC)